Loud Underground
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Lard falls into the underground.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, two races ruled the earth: HUMANS and MUTANTS. One day war broke out between the two races. After a long Battle the humans were victorious. They sealed the Mutants underground with a magic spell. Many years later… MT. EBOTT 201X. Legends say those who climb the mountain never return._


	2. Chapter 2

Lard: Ow! Were am I?

_Lard looks around. He is in the Underground, he doesn't know that though._

Lard: That's the last time I buy a map from Luan.

_Lard continues on and sees a door. He opens it and sees a flower._

Flower: Howdy! I'm Flowey!

Lard: Cool.

_Lard has a grin on his face._

Flowey: Any way. You're new to the Underground, huh?

Lard: Yes.

Flowey: Someone needs to show you how things work around here. Guess little old me will have to do.

Lard: Okay.

_Lards soul appears in front of him._

Flowey: See that? That's your soul. The very culmination of your being. It starts out weak, but gets stronger by the more LV you get. What's LV? Why LOVE of course. You want some LOVE, don't ya?

Lard: Don't we all.

Flowey: Down here LOVE is shared by little white FRIENDLINESS PELLETS. Move around and catch as many as you can.

_They hit Lard._

Lard OW!

Flowey: YOU IDIOT! DOWN HERE IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! WHO WOULD PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?

_Pellets surround Lard._

Flowey: DIE!

_The Pellets close in. Lard stands ready. The pellets disappear and Flowey gets hit by a firebolt. _

Lard: Wow.

?: What a horrible creature, torturing such innocent youth. Fear not my child.

Lard: I almost died!

?: I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.

Lard: Neat.

Toriel: Come my child, there is much you must learn.

_Lard walks and sees a star._

Lard: May I touch this?

Toriel: Yes.

_Lard touches the star._

Voice: The Ruins looms over you filling you with determination.

_Lard saves his file._

Toriel: Come.

Lard: Okay.

_Lard catches up._


	3. Chapter 3

_They come across a puzzle. Toriel solves it._

Toriel: Please adjust your eyes to the sight of puzzles.

Lard: So this puzzle was a tu-TORIEL?

_Toriel giggles at the joke. After a while, they come across a dummy._

Toriel: In the Underground, many monsters may wish to harm you or get in your way. When this happens you will enter a fight.

Lard: I don't want to hurt anybody.

Toriel: When in a fight strike up a friendly conversation. Try it out on this dummy.

_Lard walks up to the Dummy and talks to it._

Lard: Hi ya. How've you been?

Voice: You talk to the Dummy. It doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with you.

Toriel: Very good now the next puzzle may be a bit challenging.

Lard: I'm pretty sure I can solve it.

_They come across a bridge covered in spikes._

Lard: Could you help me?

Toriel: Sure.

_She walks him across. They go into a long hallway._

Toriel: I must ask you to walk to the end of this hall by yourself. I must go.

_Toriel walks away. Lard walks to the end of the hall._

Toriel: I was behind this pillar the entire time. I must go for real now. Here is a phone.

_Toriel walks away. Lard walks on and finds a Ghost._

Voice: A ghost is pretending to sleep. Move it with force?

Lard: No.

_Lard goes up to talk to the ghost. The fight begins._

Voice: Here comes Napstablook.

_Lard presses check._

Voice: Napstablook, 1 ATTACK 1 DEFENCE. Has no sense of humor.

Napstablook: Oh, I'm real funny.

_Napstablook cries. Lard dodges the tears. Lard cheers on Napstablook._

Lard: You're a great guy Napstablook.

Napstablook: Heh. Heh. Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry.

Lard: You're awesome.

Napstablook: Heh. Heh.

_Napstablook cries again and Lard dodges again._

Lard: You're great.

Napstablook: Let me try something.

_Napstablook makes a hat out of his tears._

Napstablook: I call it "dapper blook" do you like it?

Lard: I love it!

Napstablook: Oh, gee.

_The fight ends. _

Napstablook: I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around, but today I met somebody nice. Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way.

_Napstablook disappears. Lard goes and gets a spider doughnut._


	4. Chapter 4

_Lard walks for a while. He finally comes to a door and goes in. Toriel sees him._

Toriel: There you are. I made you a butterscotch cinnamon pie.

Lard: Thank you.

Toriel: Come now, my child. I have a room ready for you.

Lard: Alright.

_They go to a room._

Toriel: Is something burning? Oh no. Make yourself at home.

_She leaves. Lard goes to bed. He wakes up and sees a pie._

Lard: Goat mom must have put it here.

_He picks it up and puts it in his inventory. He goes to the kitchen._

Toriel: Hello my child. How was your sleep?

Lard: Good. How do I exit the ruins and go home?

Toriel: What do you mean? You are home.

Lard: I mean actual home.

Toriel: Excuse me for a moment

_Toriel goes down stairs and Lard follows. They make it to the exit._

Toriel: You want to leave so badly? You're just like the others. Prove yourself. Prove you're strong enough to survive.

_The fight begins and lard dodges all the attacks. After awhile of spareing he's allowed to leave._

Flowey: I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting.

_Flowey disappears. Lard goes to a snowy forest._

Lard: It's freezing.

_Lard sees a stick and leaves it. He hears it brake. He runs as fast as he can and stops at a gate. _

?: HUMAN. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND.

_Lard does and the sound of a whoopee cushion comes from the hand. Lard laughs._

?: Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Works every time. Hi, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton.

Lard: You sure you aren't a COMIC, SANS?

Sans: Heh, good one.


End file.
